Deux opposés
by Ploum31
Summary: Pendant une soirée en son honneur, suite à une autre victoire contre Set durant leur compétition pour le trône, Horus voit ce dernier apparaitre et essaie de trouver l'origine de son amour pour lui, incompréhensible mais indubitablement puissant.


**Crédits : la mythologie égyptienne appartient au domaine public. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par jyanadavega au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.**  
**Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.**

Peut-être était-il temps de rejoindre les autres. Rien ne pressait ; la soirée n'en était qu'à son commencement et la lumière avait à peine décru tandis que Râ menait sa barque vers la fin de sa course pour laisser place à la nuit. Toutefois, restait la politesse. Horus avait conscience que cette fête organisée au sein du domaine de sa mère était en son honneur. Il se devait donc de faire bonne figure, à défaut d'être enthousiasmé par l'initiative qu'Isis avait prise. Pour tous, elle célébrait une énième victoire sur Seth lors d'une énième épreuve ; pour sa mère, son but était davantage de l'égayer un peu et de le sortir de sa réserve. Il n'était pas étonnant que de tous, elle eût été celle qui avait perçu le changement en lui, son attitude plus maussade et renfermée. Elle croyait cependant qu'il s'exaspérait seulement de voir le conflit qui l'opposait à son oncle s'éterniser ; elle le lui avait dit, et elle l'avait même pris à part pour l'assurer que les autres finiraient par entendre raison et par lui rendre ses droits, en soutenant que la situation restait bloquée juste à cause de l'obstination de Râ. En cela elle avait tort ; si Seth en était bien la cause, pas le trône.

Mais cela, c'était une discussion sur laquelle il avait préféré ne pas s'attarder avec elle.

Horus se leva de son siège et balaya la pièce du regard. Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, de nombreuses divinités étaient présentes et il en arrivait encore. La plupart se restreignait à discuter et à se désaltérer, même si quelques notes de musique s'élevaient déjà. Quelques serviteurs se mêlaient à eux pour remplir leurs coupes ou leur en offrir. Et pendant ce temps, lui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce en retrait. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui dès lors qu'ils l'avaient salué, ce qui lui convenait. Il soupira ; il n'avait pas la tête à se divertir mais ne souhaitait pas décevoir sa mère alors que ses efforts lui étaient destinés. Alors pour elle, il s'efforcerait de jouer son rôle le temps d'une soirée.

Sa faible détermination fut effacée lorsqu'une silhouette bien connue se dessina à l'entrée de la pièce, là d'où arrivaient les nouveaux visiteurs.

_Non !_ Horus recula instinctivement puis se figea, les muscles tendus, tandis qu'Isis allait à la rencontre de Seth. La dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir ! Horus dévia la tête pour ne pas le regarder, le cœur battant. Heureusement qu'il était encore à moitié caché par son emplacement discret ; son oncle n'aurait sans doute pas le loisir de le trouver, à moins de le chercher dans toute la pièce, et personne d'autre ne distinguerait son trouble causé par la simple vue de ce dernier. Il se mordit les lèvres, dépité. Qu'il était pathétique. Même si aux yeux des autres, rien n'avait changé, il sentait en lui-même qu'il devenait plus faible en sa présence ; sa vindicte à son égard avait diminué et le simple fait de l'apercevoir le perturbait plus que de raison. A croire qu'il était le sujet d'un maléfice ; mais Seth n'était pas doué de magie et n'avait pas d'alliés qui manipulaient cet art. Lui-même était seul responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il maudissait le jour où son cœur avait eu l'idée malsaine de se dévouer à lui.

Horus ferma les yeux, affligé tandis qu'il sentait les remous qui s'agitaient en lui à cette simple pensée. Le besoin de l'admirer était presque viscéral et il devait lutter contre lui mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, surtout alors que son ainé se trouvait à une faible distance de lui. Pire encore était cette envie de se rapprocher de lui et c'était tout simplement impensable. Personne ne devait savoir. Par tous les dieux, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Seth, son pire ennemi et le frère de ses parents ?

Sa soudaine détresse l'amena à se rasseoir tout en tâchant d'éviter de regarder devant lui pour voir si Seth s'y trouvait encore. Il échoua et se rendit compte que son oncle avait dépassé le barrage que constituait sa mère – sans doute n'avait-elle pas trouvé de réelle raison de lui refuser le passage – et qu'à présent, il déambulait tranquillement parmi les autres, une coupe à la main et un air satisfait affiché sur son visage. Pourquoi était-il là ? Un vrai mystère. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un dieu très populaire et une fête organisée en l'honneur de la victoire du dieu-faucon – et donc par conséquent, de sa propre défaite en ce qui le concernait – n'aurait pas dû l'enchanter. Mais la logique semblait être une notion étrangère à l'individu alors Horus ne s'attarda pas davantage sur cette question. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur sa propre coupe. Une autre le taraudait toujours, la même depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu, comme tant d'autres fois auparavant. Comment ?

_Je devrais le haïr_. Seth avait tué son père, Osiris, et s'était accaparé le trône d'Egypte qu'il se refusait à rendre à son héritier légitime, soit lui-même. Ce crime ne pouvait être laissé impuni et il avait des responsabilités vis-à-vis de l'Egypte, qu'il ne devait pas abandonner entre les mains de cet usurpateur – d'autant que beaucoup soulignaient qu'il était également un mauvais souverain. Au lieu de cela, il était tombé amoureux de lui. Une telle chose était tout simplement aberrante et il n'osait imaginer la réaction des autres dieux s'ils l'apprenaient, et surtout celle de ses parents dont les espoirs reposaient sur lui. Plus que la déception, l'incompréhension les dominerait et ce serait valable pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux ; personne n'ignorait tout ce qui les divisait. Pourquoi, de tous les partenaires qu'il aurait pu se plaire à imaginer, son cœur s'était-il tourné vers lui, son pire ennemi ? Lui-même aimerait bien comprendre.

Le jeune dieu récupéra sa coupe pleine d'une liqueur qu'il n'avait pas encore goûtée pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur la silhouette d'Hathor, enveloppée dans des tissus légers et colorés qui soulignaient sa finesse et sa grâce, et suspendit son geste. Une parure d'or et de pierres précieuses complétait l'ensemble et rehaussait sa beauté. Elle rayonnait littéralement. La déesse dansait au rythme du luth et des cymbales au centre d'une foule qui avait reculé un peu pour lui dégager de l'espace, et elle attirait sur elle tous les regards tant elle était magnifique, mais pas le sien. Il se détourna, indifférent à la beauté de la jeune femme, et serra le poing sur le récipient qu'il tenait encore, mû par le dépit. Aucun homme normal ne restait insensible aux charmes de la Déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté ni même aucune femme, à voir les représentantes de ce sexe la fixer avec fascination. A moins qu'il l'interprétât mal mais il écarta rapidement le sujet. Il constata que même Seth ne se gênait pas pour la scruter, ce qui l'agaça. Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Cette conclusion était déjà venue à lui dès qu'il avait réalisé son amour pour Seth mais c'était là une preuve supplémentaire de son problème. Il n'aurait jamais dû réagir ainsi.

_Peut-être que je perds juste l'esprit_… La vision d'Hathor n'avait qu'amené son esprit à songer qu'il préférait à elle la beauté virile de son ennemi, l'aura sauvage et puissante qu'il dégageait en lieu et place de la grâce et de la douceur qui auréolaient la jeune femme, et il dut se retenir de se frapper. Il aurait pu espérer que ce ne fût que cela, une simple attirance physique liée à son charisme indéniable – tout du moins lui y était sensible – mais ce n'était pas vrai. Cette hypothèse ne suffisait pas à expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, même en son absence. Il en était certain ; il était irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Mais il ne voyait encore rien qui le justifiait un tant soit peu.

_Et en lui-même, il a plus de défauts qu'autre chose_… Le dieu du désert était en parfaite adéquation avec l'élément dont il était le seigneur : dangereux et impitoyable au même titre que les étendues de sable arides qui demeuraient sourdes aux suppliques de ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'y aventurer et de s'y perdre, mais aussi violent et impulsif. Sa bonté ne l'étouffait pas et sa fiabilité était discutable. Le symbole même du désordre alors qu'Osiris avait apporté la civilisation aux Hommes. C'étaient beaucoup de choses que sa mère lui avait dites et qu'il avait constatées par lui-même lors de leurs différentes rencontres. Seth était tout à l'opposé de son père et de lui-même, eux qui incarnaient l'Ordre. Peut-être était-ce finalement cela ; une attraction de son contraire, un attrait du désordre. Ils se complétaient en quelque sorte.

Il écarta l'idée presque aussitôt, la jugeant ridicule voire même déplacée. Ils ne se complétaient pas ; il était impossible d'obtenir un équilibre avec Seth. Ils étaient trop contraires pour cela et trop de différends les opposaient l'un à l'autre. Ce qui ne résolvait pas son problème.

_Comment, alors ?_ Horus retint un autre soupir et reposa sa coupe sur la table près de lui, pas intéressé le moins du monde à en boire ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée malgré l'odeur attrayante et la sécheresse de sa bouche. La musique se poursuivait mais il ne l'entendait même plus, pas plus que les bruissements des conversations autour de lui qui avaient repris après qu'Hathor eut terminé de se donner en spectacle. Personne ne venait le déranger et il était satisfait ainsi, s'interrogeant toujours en lui-même. _Comment ?_ Seth ne se montrait pas toujours rustre et désagréable, mais sans doute étaient-ce alors des tentatives pour l'amadouer. Il se montrait moins cruel qu'il ne l'avait cru du fait du sort qu'il avait infligé à son père mais là encore, peut-être retenait-il seulement ses pulsions naturelles en vue de s'attirer des opinions plus favorables. En vérité, il était difficile pour lui de juger pleinement du tempérament de Seth du fait de leurs contacts trop rares et limités au cadre de leur conflit, soit lorsqu'il exprimait pleinement son agressivité. Mais en dehors de cela, dans la vie courante ou dans l'intimité de son foyer, était-il identique ou changeait-il du tout au tout ? Exprimait-il parfois de meilleurs sentiments envers autrui ? Si c'était le cas, comment cet amour qu'il lui portait était-il apparu alors qu'il le connaissait si peu et ne le voyait que sous son plus mauvais jour ? Car il n'aimait pas non plus une version fantasmée et idéalisée de Seth. Il l'aimait _lui_, bien qu'il eût conscience de tout le reste.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

_Ou alors, peut-être est-ce à cause de ma haine pour lui_. Toute sa vie avait tourné autour de Seth et de la figure paternelle absente et ce, dès l'enfance, alors que sa mère l'élevait dans l'optique qu'il confrontât un jour cet oncle honni. Cette question de vengeance était devenue une obsession, l'essence même de sa vie et elle était d'ailleurs la raison de son existence et si cela avait contribué à faire basculer sa haine vers son sentiment contraire ? C'était tordu mais plausible. Peut-être que, dès le début, cette situation avait creusé sa propre tombe. Ce serait juste imputable à la fatalité.

_Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais_. Il se laissa aller sur son siège et porta sa main à son front, submergé par la lassitude. Ainsi, il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de sa mère posé sur lui – elle n'était cependant plus la seule à avoir remarqué sa position retirée et sa mine fatiguée et presque désespérée. Quoi qu'il en pensât, tout ce à quoi il avait songé ne restait que des hypothèses. Aucune ne lui paraissait entièrement crédible et ne sonnait plus juste que les autres et de ce fait, il était incapable d'en écarter certaines. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement un mélange de plusieurs d'entre elles, peut-être qu'aucune n'était vraie. Peut-être était-il juste fou. Dans son cas, demander l'avis d'autrui était inenvisageable.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il songeait qu'il devrait sans doute se résoudre à ne jamais être fixé à ce sujet.


End file.
